


Fuite

by malurette



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Drabble, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après l'incident de l'EVA 03 et du Quatrième Pilote...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuite

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Fuite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neon Genesis Evangelion, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Ikari Shinji, Suzuhara Tōji, la NERV  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Anno, Sadamoto, Gainax ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il se réveille à l’hôpital et n’arrive même pas à pleurer."  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 6-7 (pour mémoire, ce passage est différent dans l’anime)  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents à la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il se réveille à l’hôpital et n’arrive même pas à pleurer. Il sait qu’on l’a sorti de force de son Eva ; il ne se souvient plus comment, mais il ne peut en être autrement. Après avoir refusé avec acharnement d’en sortir et menacé de tout détruire autour de lui, comment pourrait-il en être autrement...

Tout détruire ne lui aurait pas rendu Tōji. Tuer son père n’aurait rien arrangé à la situation. Rien n’aurait pu apaiser sa frustration. Sa rébellion n’aura mené à rien. Il ne lui reste qu’à accepter ce qui s’est passé, passivement… ou s’enfuir. Comme toujours ?


End file.
